La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille
by Emyy-Mizuki
Summary: Une fine coupure, du sang, un mal être... En ce moment elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. La vie est-elle assez intéressante pour continuer à vivre ? Elle a mal et cela empire le jour où il la rencontre et qu'il fait tout pour la faire vivre.


La peau s'ouvre, de petites gouttes rouges apparaissent pour ensuite former une fine ligne et le mal être s'évapore. Il s'envole jusqu'à la prochaine coupure. Je pose alors la lame de rasoir, qui venait de faire office d'exutoire, sur le bord du lavabo et relève la tête afin de voir mon reflet. Un sillon de larmes traverse mes deux joues, mes yeux sont rougis de tristesse, le noir qui entourait mes yeux il y a quelques heures ne ressemble plus qu'à des traits dégradés. Je pose alors mon regard sur la lame de rasoir, je peux y voir quelques traces rouges mais rien de bien méchant. Après tout, ce n'est que de la scarification, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais me suicider. Je fais juste ressortir le mal que je ressens en moi en m'infligeant ces petites entailles. Je prends alors la lame de rasoir pour la nettoyer ensuite je la place dans une petite boîte où des pinces si retrouvent entrelacées. Je prends soin de la refermer et ensuite de la cacher dans l'armoire près de la douche, je place cette boîte au fond de l'armoire et en mettant devant les bouteilles de gel douche et de shampoing devant. Ensuite, je regarde cette fine coupure au niveau de mon poignet droit, je remarque alors que le peu de sang qui avait coulé a déjà coagulé. Je ne m'en formalise pas et prends un morceau de coton ainsi que la bouteille d'alcool. Je désinfecte, preuve que je ne veux pas me suicider je veux juste faire sortir ce mal qui me ronge. Je range alors toutes preuves de ce crime infligé à moi-même et regarde l'heure sur mon portable, vingt heures et trente cinq minutes. Ma mère ne va pas tarder à revenir du boulot, je sors alors de la salle de bain et me dirige vers le salon. Ma sœur est assise dans le fauteuil et regarde son portable, elle ne prête pas attention à moi. Je vérifie la fine coupure, elle est partiellement refermée, je remets alors la manche de mon sweat. Je ne prête pas attention au regard que me lance ma sœur, elle sait ce que je viens de faire mais ne dit rien. Je l'embrasse sur le front et prend une cigarette, j'ai un besoin de nicotine. Je me dirige dehors et allume ma cigarette, la première bouffée se propage en moi. Je ne fais pas attention a ce qui m'entoure, je m'enivre juste de cette fumée et de tout ce qui est toxique. Je sais que je me fais du mal mais je n'ai plus le courage de sourire et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je finis ma cigarette et jette le mégot. Puis comme attirée par l'obscurité de la nuit, je lève mon regard vers le ciel. Quelques étoiles y apparaissent, un fin sourire amer se dessine sur mes lèvres. Les étoiles ne sont que pur irréalité. Elles n'existent plus. Je ferme la porte et pars dans ma chambre. Ma mère ne va plus tarder à revenir du boulot et je ne pourrais pas la regarder en face sachant ce que j'ai fait ce soir.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'affale sur mon lit. J'ai du mal a respirer, mon cœur se serre, il y avait bien longtemps que ce sentiment d'oppression n'est pas venu. Je ferme les yeux et calme ma respiration. Peu de temps après je m'endors sans rêves.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et prend mon téléphone afin d'arrêter ce réveil agaçant. Je m'assois sur mon lit et regarde l'heure. Il est six heure du matin, je soupire, je dois me lever pour me préparer pour aller en cours. Mais je n'ai plus la motivation, j'en ai tellement marre. Mais je prends mon mal en patience, d'ici un mois tout sera finit. J'aurais passé le bac et même si je ne l'ai pas je serais partie de ce lycée où faux-cul et hypocrites s'entassent.

Je me lève, prépare un jean, un débardeur noir et une chemise large bleue claire. J'essaie a tout prix de cacher mon ventre qui est un peu trop volumineux a mon goût. Beaucoup de monde me dit que je suis une jolie jeune fille mais j'ai du mal à me décrire comme étant une jolie jeune fille. Bref… Je descends me préparer.

Lorsque l'eau coule sur mon poignet, je ressens un petit picotement mais rien de bien méchant. Je ne prête pas attention et finit de me laver. Je sors ensuite de la douche et commence à me préparer. Chaque matin, je fais la même chose, je me coiffe et me maquille pour ne pas qu'on me juge par la suite. Depuis que je suis rentrée dans ce lycée, on dit de moi que je suis la fille qui est toujours habillée classe et qui prend soin de son apparence sans pour autant être superficielle. Ils disent aussi de moi que je ne me laisse pas faire, que j'ai un caractère assez autoritaire et froid. Je ne montre pas ma vraie personnalité au lycée, je ne veux pas que ces personnes qui ne sont que des connaissances sachent que je suis juste une fille très sensible et qui a tellement du mal à gérer ses sentiments qu'elle s'inflige des coups de lame. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils ont pitié de moi, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent a quel je suis faible et inutile en ce moment même.

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain, habillée, maquillée et coiffée. Je me dirige vers le salon où ma mère se trouve, je lui dis bonjour et m'assois à table. Une tasse de café noir avec deux sucres se trouve devant, je le bois sans un mot. Ma mère essaye d'engager la conversation mais c'est peine perdue, elle sait très bien que le matin je ne parle pas. Je bois quelques gorgées de mon café et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée avec une cigarette entre mes lèvres. Je peux alors constater qu'aujourd'hui, il ne pleut pas. Le ciel est dégagé signe qu'il fera bon. Je fume ma cigarette et rentre, je m'assois toujours sans un mot et regarde l'heure, il est sept heure moins cinq. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de prendre le bus. Je savoure alors mon café tout en pensant aux dernières années qui se sont écoulées. Du jour où mon père est partit de la maison, du jour où j'ai retrouvé ma mère en pleurs a cause de lui, du jour où j'ai rencontré ma belle-mère et ma demi-sœur pour la première fois, du jour où je suis partie de chez ma mère pour vivre chez mon père et du jour où j'ai retrouvé ma mère. Il s'en est passé des choses et voilà où j'en suis, je me scarifie pour faire passer mon mal être mental en douleur physique. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même mais sa personne ne le voit. Je joue juste tellement bien la comédie.

Je finis alors mon café et je vais poser la tasse dans l'évier, je regarde l'heure et je vois qu'il est sept heure dix, le temps pour moi de partir prendre mon bus. Je mets ma veste, prépare mon Ipod, met mon écharpe, prends mon sac, je dis au revoir à ma mère et sors de chez moi. Je me dirige vers la place pour attendre mon bus, de mes écouteurs s'échappent une musique entraînante mais je n'y prête pas attention et me rallume une cigarette. Lorsque j'arrive à la place, mon bus n'est pas encore arrivé. Je finis ma cigarette et écoute la musique pour ne plus penser que mon poignet me brûle. Une de mes amies d'enfance s'approche de moi et me dit bonjour, on parle un peu de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que mon bus arrive. Je monte dedans et m'installe sur un des sièges du milieu du côté fenêtre. Et la, je ne prête attention a personne, je suis bien trop absorbée par ma musique que les personnes autour de moi ne m'intéressent pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis devant mon lycée en train de fumer une énième cigarette, toujours avec mes écouteurs. Je vois que tout les fumeurs se rendent à l'intérieur de l'établissement, signe que sa a sonné. Je jette alors mon mégot et rentre également.

Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai 19 ans, je suis en terminale et la vie ne m'intéresse plus pour l'instant.


End file.
